Blonde Boys Were Never My Type Anyway
by WonderBridges
Summary: "Ally you better stay away from Austin", said Trish in a motherly tone." Kimmy's made it well aware that Austin is hers and not to mention, I've heard he's been in jail before." I nodded my head and said, " No problem." Blonde boys were never my type anyway. Or so I thought...
1. No Problem

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally POV**

It was 9:30 on a Friday night and as usual I had nothing do but watch the same television shows, pointlessly scroll through my computer or even better, do math homework. Can you sense the sarcasm in my voice? I sprawled out on my messy bed and stared at the ceiling in frustration and annoyance. I had spent the past half-hour arguing with my dad about going to Kimmy's party and as usual, I had lost. Sometimes I just wondered why I couldn't be like everyone else. Was it too much to ask for? I scrolled through my phone and tortured myself by staring at the forwarded text I had received from Trish an hour ago.

**Trish:** _Party at Kimmy's tonight in Gladeview at 9:00. Everyone's invited!_

Most people's parents wouldn't give a rat's tail about their 17-year old going to a party on a Friday night, but not my dad. He just wouldn't have it and instead, he gave me his lecture for the hundredth time about the dangers of alcohol and how I should respect my body and keep myself safe.

I was sick and tired of always being the good girl and doing the expected. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a black chiffon tank top with embellishments down the front. Seeing as I was unusually short, I owned countless pairs of heels and wedges. Most of them were bright and bold colors, but tonight I pulled out a pair of daring black heels with a single strap to finish off an outfit I would never have thought about pulling together before. Quickly unraveling my straightener, I went through my brown and blonde hair and smoothed down every strand of hair until it was perfect. I swiped on a few coats of lip gloss, coated my lashes with mascara and dusted some eye-shadow on before looking in the mirror and being filled with content.

A rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins and before I knew it, I was climbing outside my window. Luckily, my room was on the first floor of the house so outside my window was the patio in the backyard. No matter how furious I was with my dad, I had never done anything like this before,but I liked it. There was a sense of adventure and excitement in the air and for once in my life, I had done the unexpected.

It was warm outside but there was a nice and chill breeze blanketing me. I started walking to Kimmy's house, seeing as I had no other way of getting to the party. Earlier Trish had offered to pick me up around 9:00, but I had told her to go ahead without me. What kind of best friend would I be if I kept her from going. Anyway, Gladeview wasn't too far from where I lived and I kept my eyes on the road making sure to turn on the right roads.

Within 25 minutes, I found myself standing in front of an extravagant house that belonged to none other than Kimmy. There were tons of cars lined up in front and some even carelessly parked in the lawn. I made my way to the backyard and tried to find Trish in what must have been at least a 100 people from my school. I noticed familiar faces here and there but finally, I managed to spot Trish's black curl's bouncing in between the sea of people. Quickly, I ran towards her before I lost sight and enveloped her in a hug.

_" Ally!"_ Trish exclaimed with happiness. _" How'd you get here?"_

_" I snuck out the window and walked here,"_ I replied

_" Really? That doesn't sound like you,"_ she said questioningly

_" Exactly",_ I answered with a goofy smirk plastered on my face.

A giggle escaped from Trish's lips before she filled a red plastic cup with beer and shoved it in front of my face.

_" Here,"_ she said motioning for me to take it. _"Drink this Ally bad-ass Dawson"_

After eyeing the cup for a minute or two, I realized there was no way around this. I hadn't snuck out of my room and risked getting in trouble with my dad just so I could stand around and do nothing at this party. If I was going to get into trouble, I might as well have a few drinks while i'm at it. With that, I downed the entire cup in less than one minute. The bitter liquid ran down my throat making it dry and coarse. All that was left in the cup were little clear golden beads of liquid rimming the insides.

_" Woah..."_, Trish began with her eyes bulging out of her head. "_ You sure know how to down a beer."_

_" Damn girl,"_ said a voice from a group of boys passing by Trish and I. The voice belonged to a guy I didn't recognize. He towered over me with bleached blonde hair that swept over his forehead and dark brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate with little specks of gold in them. Before I could say anything back, he had already passed.

As if on cue Trish blurted out, _" Do you know who that was Ally?"_

_"Uh no...do you?"_ I asked in response.

_"That was Austin Moon",_ she said with her eyes widening. _" He's only the most popular boy at Matthews High."_

That's why I hadn't recognized him. He went to Matthews High School and Trish and I went to Marino High School.

_"Ally, you better stay away from him,"_ said Trish in a motherly tone. _" Kimmy's made it well aware that Austin Moon is hers and we both know what Kimmy's capable of when someone crosses her. Not to mention, I've heard he's been in jail before."_

I nodded my head before replying, _" No problem."_

And that was the truth, I had absolutely no interest in speaking with the Mr. Popular of Matthews High School ever again. Blonde boys were never my type anyway.

* * *

**Sooooo I hope you guys liked it! I'll upload the next chapter soon since I've already written it but feel free to tell me if you liked it or not in the reviews. Thank you for reading and byeeee! **


	2. Not Even A Thank You

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favorited and followed! I'm so happy that you guys liked the first chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read this next one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally POV**

_" Trish where are you?"_ I said to myself as I pushed through the large crowd of sweaty people and tried to find my best friend. A few minutes ago, her and I had gone to get a drink and when I turned around she had disappeared into the crowd. It was nearly midnight, and I knew that I had to get home soon or else my dad would realize I had snuck out. I pulled out my phone and decided to send her a text so she knew that I was leaving.

**Ally:** _Trish where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere and I need to get home. Text me back and let me know if you're okay._

I had started walking through the crowd of people and out of the backyard when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around hoping it had been Trish, but instead, I saw and recognized the dark-skinned boy in the black v-neck instantly.

_"What do you want Trent?"_ I asked, my voice filled with annoyance. Trish had dated Trent earlier this year, but after finding out that he had been sleeping with other girls while dating her, she broke it off with him.

_" I was going to get a drink and I saw Trish. She's looking for you and I was wondering if you wanted me to take you back to her,"_ he said grabbing my attention at the name Trish.

I nodded my head to say yes and motioned for him to start walking. I felt his fingers close around my wrist so we wouldn't get separated as he pulled me through the crowd behind him.

I noticed we had passed the keg and asked him,_ "Isn't Trish at the drinks?"_

_" I told her to wait near the woods or else it would be hard for us to find her with all the other people around,"_ he replied.

Without saying anything else, we neared the woods in Kimmy's backyard. Massive stout trees with dark green leaves lined the entire area, making it an enclosed space. I could barely even hear the music from the party over the deep silence of the forest.

_"Where is she?"_ I asked Trent. He looked at me for a second and that's when the realization hit me. Trish wasn't here, in fact Trent probably didn't even know where Trish was. His eyes glistened with maliciousness and as if on cue, he clutched my wrists with a tight grasp and pinned me against the tree. His lips were about to crash into mine until I bent my head and dodged the kiss. He had one hand holding my wrists in a strong hold and the other began rimming the hem of my shirt as if he was going to lift it up.

_" Let me go Trent,"_ I wailed as I tried to pull away from his clutch

_" You don't tell me what to do,"_ Trent said as he traced my jawline with his finger and attempted to unbutton my jeans with his empty hand.

_" Trent stop it,"_ I yelled sternly as I dodged his lips yet again, and tried pulling away from his grasp.

_"What did I just say?"_ began Trent, " You don't tell me -"

_"Hey, let her go,"_ a voice from behind Trent interrupted.

The nighttime darkness and dim lighting of the forest made it hard for me to make out who it was but before I had a chance to ask, Trent's head came slamming into the tree. I felt a few drops of blood dripping down my arm from his forehead ,but I soon became distracted as his hand unclasped my wrist and I found myself running out of the woods. The sound of footsteps jogging behind me rung in my ear and after distancing myself from the wooded-area, I turned around to see who had smashed Trent's head into the tree.

I recognized the blonde-haired boy standing in front of me as none other than Austin Moon. Who the hell did this guys think he was? Some kind of knight in shining armor. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something, but to his surprise I turned on my feet and started walking away.

_"Not even a thank you?"_ he shouted from behind me

Was he serious? _"I didn't ask you to bash his head into the tree,"_ I shot back.

_"If it wasn't for me, you might be getting sexually harassed right now,"_ he said with a smirk, now walking next to me.

_" Gee...you're my hero,"_ I replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

_"Damn right I'm your hero,"_ he teased, "_ Come on, let me drive you home."_

Seriously? I couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious he was to how much I didn't like him.

_"Yeah right"_, I said, _"Go away. I don't need you to drive me home"_

_" Fine then, I guess i'll just walk home with you,"_ he suggested, clearly knowing it would annoy me.

_" No! I don't want to be driven home by you or walk home with you"_ I ranted,

_"What part of this do you not understand. Just go back to the goddamn party and leave me alone."_

_"Hmm,"_ he pretended to think about it. _"Nah,"_ he said before continuing to walk alongside me.

What I was about to do next surprised me but I had had it up to here with this douche bag.

_"Fine,"_ I stormed turning to face him, _"You can take me home in your fucking car."_

He didn't say anything but I could see the victorious smile plastered on his face.

There were a lot of things that surprised me about Austin. One of them being the fact that he owned a Mercedes-Benz. I almost choked when he pulled out the keys to the smooth, glistening black car and told me it was his. I had Austin's story all figured out. He was a rich, pretty, popular boy whose daddy bought everything for him. Austin Moon was nothing but a joke.

_" You never told me your name,"_ he said to me while following the directions to my house on the GPS.

_" Ally Dawson,"_ I said as I propped my head up on my elbow and stared out the window.

_" Nice to meet you Ally Dawson,"_ he began, "_ I'm Aust-"_

_" Austin Moon, I know,"_ I broke in finishing his sentence

_" How do you know my name?"_ he asked

_" Doesn't everyone know your name ,"_ I taunted.

_" I can't help the fact everyone loves me,"_ he responded with his voice full of arrogance.

" _Whatever pretty boy_," I scoffed.

The rest of the ride was pleasantly silent and within a few minutes we pulled up in front of my house.

_"Thanks for the ride,"_ I started to say, _"By-"_

_"Wait Ally,"_ he interrupted, _"Can I have your number?"_

I couldn't believe this guy. I had known him for less than an hour and he thought he could get my number.

_"As if I would give you my number. I'm sure that you're used to every girl drooling over you because you're Austin Moon but guess what, not me. I don't give a damn about the way you look or how popular you are,"_ I said as I slammed the car door and left him astonished.

**Austin POV**

_"As if I would give you my number. I'm sure that you're used to every girl drooling over you because you're Austin Moon but guess what, not me. I don't give a damn about the way you look or how popular you are,"_ she said, slamming the car door and pulling her keys out of her pocket.

I couldn't believe it. This girl was driving me crazy with her nicknames and the way she called me_ "Pretty Boy"_

Maybe I should have been offended by what she just said to me in the car, but if anything, it only got me more excited for what was going to happen on Monday morning. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

** Gee...I wonder what's gonna happen on Monday morning?! I'm sure some of you guys can already guess, but anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! I think the next chapter will be mostly Austin's POV so you can get to know him and what exactly he thinks of Ally. I'm working on the third chapter right now, so I might post it tonight, but most likely it'll be up tomorrow.  
**

**As I said before, thank you so incredibly much to the people who reviewed my last chapter! Your reviews made my night! Also a huge thank you to the people who followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! **

**I can't wait to post the next chapter! Byeeee**


	3. The One and Only

**Hey Guys! I know this chapter is short but I kind of wanted to just get Ally's POV out of the way. I'm also going to be uploading chapter 4 later today. Also thank you so much to the people who reviewed and favorited and followed my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally POV**

The morning rain pattered on my window, it's soft splashes pulling me out of my dreams and into reality. I glanced over to the alarm clock on my bedside table that was blinding me with it's bright red numbers reading 6:53 am. I always set my alarm clock for 7:00 am on school days, but ever since I was a child, I'd fallen into this habit of waking up at odd times.

Mondays weren't my favorite and as I stepped into the shower, I hoped it would be a good day. It was underneath the drops of blazing hot water that I fully awoke from my sleep and remembered the events of the past weekend. For once in my life, god had been on my side last Friday night, and I managed to get back from the party without my dad knowing where I had been.

As I buttoned my high-waisted shorts and slipped on my black sandals, I heard the honk of Trish's car from outside signaling that it was time for me to leave. Grabbing a granola bar, I ran out the door before she got impatient and gave her a wave while I slid into the passenger seat. I pulled my seat-belt on and pretended as if Trish wasn't gawking at me, with little success.

_" Trish, what is it? Do I have a stain on my shirt?"_ I asked her.

_" I'm just trying to figure out when you got so hot,"_ she said releasing her stare and letting a small laugh escape from her laughs.

I shrugged my shoulders indicating that I didn't know either before joining her and laughing along.

_"So Ally...you never did tell me how you got back home without getting caught by your dad,"_ Trish pointed out curiously.

_" I just walked home,"_ I muttered picking at a thread on my shorts.

_" Really?"_ Trish began, clearly knowing I was lying, _" Ally, your dad works until midnight at Sonic Boom on Fridays, so you would've had to be home before then in order to not be caught by him. You texted me that you were leaving at 11:40 and it takes at least 25 minutes to walk here from Gladeview ,so unless you're some magical fairy with powers to fly, I'm really curious as to how you got here in time."_

_" Fine Trish, you got me! I got a ride home,"_ I shouted throwing my hands in surrender, _" Now can we just drop it."_

_" Hmm, now who could possibly have given you a ride home,"_ Trish started, clearly not ready to drop the subject. _"Maybe it was a certain blonde-haired boy with brown eyes…"_

_" Alright, so maybe the infamous Austin Moon gave me a ride home but what does it matter,"_ I scoffed

_" Ally, I just want you to be careful,"_ Trish said with the motherly tone taking over yet again.

_" Don't worry Trish, he's out of my way. In fact, his arrogant ass is probably walking through the halls of Matthews High School right now,"_ I assured her, putting an ending to the conversation, as I stepped out of Trish's car.

Usually homeroom was crowded with cliques of people sitting around before first bell rang, but something was off today. It wasn't just the cheerleaders that were gossiping this morning, it seemed as if everyone was taking part in some huge secret. As I started on some homework due later in the week, I figured the whispering must have had something to do with one of the power couples at our school breaking up, or maybe someone had gotten busted for pot.

I felt a tap on my shoulder before the guy who sat behind me asked, _"Hey Ally, can I borrow a pencil?"_

I pulled out an extra pencil from my backpack along with a fresh piece of led. I turned around in my seat with my head bent as I slipped the stick of led into the pencil.

_" Here you g-"_ I began to say before I looked up and my eyes met his. I could recognize those hot chocolate colored eyes with that tiny gold speck anywhere.

_" Did you miss me over the weekend, babe,"_ whispered the one and only, Austin Moon.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter was short, but keep in mind, It was just so I could get Ally's POV out of the way so the next chapter will be longer with Austin's POV entirely. Also, like I said before I'll be uploading chapter 4 later today so watch out for that! Thank you sooo incredibly much for your reviews, views, favorites and follows! **


	4. A Friend From School

**Hey guys! I rewrote this chapter twice and the ending was something I had been planning for a later chapter but I just kind of threw it in there. Also, does anyone remember the song "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff, because that was the only song I listened to while writing this chapter! Lol, but anyways, I hope you like it and as always thank you so much to the people who viewed, reviewed, favorited and followed!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Did you miss me over the weekend, babe," I whispered to her as her mouth gaped open in shock.

The look on Ally's face was priceless; her chestnut eyes were bulging out of her head, and her skin, having been drained of color, resembled snow.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" she asked after what felt like an eternity.

"I transferred to Marino High," I replied.

She let out an aggravated sigh while fiddling with her thumbs and darting her eyes around the room.

"Why?" she scoffed, "Was Matthews High not good enough for Austin Moon?"

"Actually, it's the other way around, I wasn't good enough for Matthews High. In fact I was expelled," I lied convincingly.

"Expelled," She shouted, her eyes reverting to bursting out of their sockets, "For what?"

Although I wish I could have carried on the lie for longer, I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter as I looked at her facial expression. The size of her eyes had become so large, they looked like they would explode. After a minute or two, she realized I had just been joking and even let out a little laugh of her own before turning back around in her seat and crossing her arms.

To be completely honest, Ally was the one of the most annoying people I'd ever met. Yet, as I eyed my Pre-calculus class and noticed she wasn't there, I felt a slight sense of disappointment. Most of the people in this class struck me as familiar and the few that I didn't recognize somehow already knew me. I hadn't even noticed but someone had plopped down into the seat next to me. Turning my head, I faced a short girl with dark, curly hair and matching brown eyes. She looked familiar but from exactly where, I wasn't sure.

"I'm Austin," I said to her, although she looked as if she already knew.

"I'm aware," she uttered confirming my thoughts, "I'm Trish."

I nodded my head before pulling my textbook out and starting on the assigned warm-up problems.

She glanced over at me before saying, "Austin, I'm pretty sure that this class is going to be way too hard for you but that doesn't mean you can cheat off of me."

I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh before completing the last of my warm-up problems. You'd be surprised at how many people thought I was stupid or dumb but after a while it stopped bothering me.

"Don't worry Trish, I won't cheat off of you," I said while checking the last of my warm-up problems and drawing myself a smiley face at the top of the page seeing as I had gotten all of them right.

When lunch time rolled around, I was pleased to find out I had been assigned C Lunch, which was the last and emptiest lunch session. Only 50-60 kids occupied the lunchroom and after scanning the area, I noticed a friend of mine motioning me over to sit with him and his friends. Brock was a muscular football player and I on the other hand had more of a scrawny look. Though despite his tough looks, he was a gentle guy.

"So how's your first day going, new guy?" Brock asked jokingly, "Have you made any new friends?"

"It's been good," I said before asking him out of curiosity, "Do you know who Ally Dawson is?"

"Hmm...Ally Dawson," he said the name as he thought about it.

"I remember she was the new kid in fourth grade," said another guy, Aaron, sitting across from me, "She isn't the biggest loser but her social status isn't exactly near ours."

The rest of the guys at the table broke out into laughs but I just shrugged it off and said, "Whatever."

"Hey Austin, she's over there right now," said Aaron pointing to a table at the end of the lunchroom. "I can give her a message from you if you want," he joked before continuing to laugh.

I looked over to where he had pointed and noticed that she was sitting alone, crunching on a pickle with her face shoved into a book. She was definitely weird, that was for sure, but as I shook my head and gave a small laugh, I couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

It was nearly 6:00 pm and here I was on the school bench, still clinging to the hope that my "mom" was just running late and hadn't actually forgotten to pick me up. I shouldn't be surprised, in fact I should have expected this but for some goddamn reason, I always insisted on gripping to the hope that for once she would remember. Just as I began to consider walking home, a small red, beaten up car pulled up.

"Austin," said the squeaky voice that belonged to Ally from the window, "What are you still doing here?"

Great, just my fucking luck. "I got detention," I lied, hoping she would believe me.

"Yeah, right. What could you possibly get detention for on your first day?" she asked, clearly not buying my lie.

"Apparently teachers don't like when you curse in their classroom," I answered trying to make it believable.

"Whatever you say," she responded, shaking it off, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my friend's just a little late," I said trying to keep her from giving me a ride.

"Being an hour late isn't exactly what I'd call a "little late"**,** she said throwing up her fingers as quotation marks, "Detention ends at five."

"It's only been an hour, Ally," I pointed out trying to assure her I was fine.

"I still owe you for saving me from being sexually harassed last Friday night, and that ride you gave me," she insisted.

Damn it, I should have known she would play that card. Seeing no other way around it, I got into the passenger side of her car and buckled my seat-belt before Ally started speeding off.

Although the exterior of her car wasn't very pretty, the inside was neater than any other car I'd ever seen. I picked up her CD's and noticed she had the new Bruno Mars album.

"You listen to Bruno Mars?" I asked excitedly.

"I love his music! One of my friends at calligraphy camp introduced me to him," she exclaimed as if it was the coolest thing in the entire world.

"You know Ally, I was actually starting to think you were a little cool when I found this Bruno Mars CD but calligraphy camp…really?" I said before bursting out laughing.

She narrowed her eyes pretending to be angry with me before joining me in laughing.

Within a few minutes I had asked her to stop in front of the large red-brick house and turned to face her before saying, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," she said, giving me a little wave with her fingers as I got out of the car.

**Ally POV**

"I'll be home soon dad, bye," I said before hanging up the phone. A few minutes after I dropped Austin off at his house, I noticed he had left his phone in the passenger seat. Luckily I hadn't driven too far away from his house.

I grasped Austin's phone tightly in my hand, as I rung the doorbell of the familiar red-brick house. An elderly woman dressed in a business suit gently opened the door.

"Hi, is Austin here?" I asked kindly.

"Austin," The woman said with a confused look, "There's no Austin living here, dear."

"Are you sure?" I asked mirroring her confusion, "You don't know an Austin Moon?"

"Oh, Austin Moon," the woman said with a snap of her fingers, "He's the new kid on the block but he lives in the house behind."

I could have sworn I saw Austin walk into the house with the red bricks but I must have not watched closely. I thanked the elderly woman before making my way to the house behind hers. I was taken aback when I saw the small and old house in front of me. This was Austin's house?

After ringing the doorbell for the second time, a middle-aged man opened the door. He had dark brown hair unlike Austin's but his eyes had a strong resemblance to him.

"Can I help you?" asked the man with a gentle voice.

"Hi, I was looking for Austin Moon," I answered politely, hoping this was the right house.

"And you are?" asked the man while opening the door fully and revealing the small living space.

"Ally Dawson," I replied, " I'm a friend from school."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" said the man with kindness, "I'm Austin's foster dad."

Foster dad? Austin had foster parents? Just then, as if on cue, I heard Austin's shoes shuffling to the door.

"What's goi-" he started to say before seeing me and stopping in his tracks.

* * *

**I'm not really sure why I decided to that, but I think I wrote it pretty well. I don't know, but I hope you guys liked it! I'll update tomorrow but as I said before thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! **


End file.
